Luck of the Unwanted
by iloveanime12
Summary: Long ago there was a great war of humans vs. dragons. Because of that Layla Heartfilia dies. Jude blames Lucy and kills himself in front of her. Through all of the trauma, she looses her voice and is sent to an orphanage where she spends a majority of her life. What happens when she is finally adopted? Not just by a random family either. The Dragneels.
1. Chapter 1

_Luck of the Unwanted~_

Chapter 1

15 years ago there was a great war in Fiore. It wasn't like a regular war that fought country vs. country. No. This was a war with dragons. I was 5 at the time that it happened. Many lives were lost and many people were injured. As a matter of fact my mother was killed as I sat and watched. That's right. My mother was killed right in front of me as she shielded me as a fiery blast was coming my way.

The details are crystal clear in my head from the stunning morning sunset to the destruction of a once beautiful country. Because of her death, my father blamed me. One evening we were sitting at the table eating yet another silent meal. Even at my young age, I knew that he thought I was at fought for her death. He probably blamed me for everything that happened that day just for a sense of closure.

Suddenly though, he picked up a knife. I was five at the time and thought that he was just going to cut up his already cut up meat. But I was wrong. Way wrong.

He stood up and looked at me with the most hateful expression he could muster. He took the knife and gracefully cut the skin on his wrist allowing blood to ooze out with a slight tingle of pain.

"Do you see this Lucy? I am doing this because of you. You are the reason I am hurting myself! It is all your fault. Everything is your fault!" He said as he started to cut deeper.

Tears ran freely down my eyes. I cried so much at once that I suddenly had the erge to throw up. Still I put my hands over my mouth as the tears kept coming. My small and delicate brain couldn't take the trauma of it.

After the blood came pouring to the ground he smiled a wicked smile as he pulled the knife higher. He licked the blood off of the knife. He had officially gone mad.

"See dear Lucy? You are the cause of this. You were so incompetent that you made your mother give up her life. If you were paying attention, you could have saved yourself as well as your mother." He said as he laughed a menacing laugh.

After that he stabbed himself in the stomach. Normally people wouldn't die from just a simple stab in the stomach but between that and the blood he lost from his wrists, he was bound to die.

I stood and looked at what used to be my father. The tears poured as I screamed out an inhuman scream. I had lost to much in that one week. My mother. My father. My home. My family. And finally…. My voice.

Everything had been so traumatizing that my voice was lost. I was now labeled in society as a mute. My father was lying down on the floor dead with a knife in his hand and blood surrounding his soulless body.

It wasn't long and surrounding people came rushing into my house from my screams. Once they saw me though hugging him with his blood covering me, they themselves fled. After that I spent the rest of the night pondering what to do.

I was a five year old girl. No father. No mother. No home. No family. No voice. The next morning, a woman in a black uniform and black glasses came to my used to be home. There she found me still beside my father.

She told me that everything would be fine and to go pack my things. I believed her. Even if she was lying, what else would I live for? I have nothing.

She told me that because I had no other living relatives in the country, that I would be going to a place called an 'orphanage'. It was a place for kids like me that had no parents after the war she explained to me on the ride there. On the way, I remember just watching out the window. Looking at the destruction once called a city.

When we arrived, she got out the car and helped me carry a few suitcases that I packed. She then handed me a dry erase board. After that she explained that there would be someone to teach me a thing called sign language as well.

After that, I was shown to a room that had two sets of bunk beds that I would share with three other girls. There we all waited to be adopted into a new family. We all stayed there together for about a year together and I enjoyed my time. One of the girls lost a leg when a building collapsed and she had to have a wheelchair. In fact, many of the kids there had disabilities which made it all the harder to get adopted into a new family.

One day, a little girl named Tomomi was adopted. She had cherry red hair and bright blue eyes. The family had no children so they decided to adopt her.

It wasn't long though and another girl moved into our room and replaced her. This girl was Isabelle. The only problem was that this kept happening. All the girls that lived in my room with me were all adopted and replaced one by one. As more were adopted, the more alone I felt. I mean sure, there were people all around me. That still didn't mean that I didn't feel alone.

I was happy though. Even if I have to suffer, others are happy. They are being taken to a bright and beautiful home instead of stuck here where everything is either gray or white.

Even so, I spent 12 years there. It wasn't until I was seventeen that a family came and requested to adopt a girl. They gave different traits and the lady would give different papers to them that included information about the girl and a picture.

After that, I was called into a room to meet with the parents. When I walked in I was overwhelmed with the feeling of secure omitting off of them. I smiled.

'Today is the day' I thought to myself.

I got my dry erase board and sat down at the table set up.

'Hagememashite! Watashi wa Lucy-desu!' I spelled out.  
(Nice to meet you! My name is Lucy!)

At first the parents looked a bit confused but smiled. They must have realized my disability. Still they smiled though. We talked for a while. Or let re-phrase that. _They _talked, _I _wrote.

It was then they smiled and walked out. I was then sent back to my room while they thought about their decision. It wasn't long before they were escorted to my room.

"Lucy honey, you might want to pack your bags because we have decided that you are going to come home with us." The woman said with a smile.

I could barely contain my excitement. I rushed around my room as the younger girls smiled at me. They knew how long I had been here and were especially happy. I then got my three suitcases and hugged my roommates goodbye. How much I wish I could say it though.

They then loaded my thing in the car. I looked around a bit. It was the first time I had been outside since they started re-building the city. Now it was beautiful. Compared to the devastation before. I smiled widely and the adults laughed.

We then set out to my new home.

My life has changed now. I now have a mother. A father. A home. A family. Only one thing left to gain back.

My voice.


	2. Chapter 2

_Luck of the Unwanted~_

Chapter 2

We finally made it to the new place I will be staying. I got out of the car and stared in anticipation. The house wasn't special in any way. It was your everyday average two story house. But it felt different than most. It felt warm and loving. That was until I walked in.

When I walked in, there was a girl around the age of 12 and a boy _maybe_ a year older me. As I walked in, they turned and looked at me. The little girl stood and smiled. She made her way over to me and welcomed me.

Then there was the boy. He was a bit…. Different than most. The boy had abnormal pink hair and black eyes. He quite a bit taller than me too. The boy just looked at me a bit confused.

"Um…. Who is she?" He asked.

"Natsu this is Lucy. Lucy this is Natsu." The woman introduced with a smile. Come to think of it I still didn't know who she was.

I took out my white board and quickly wrote:

"Excuse me. I still don't know your name." I then looked at her nervously.

"Oh good heavens. I never introduced myself!" She said with a sudden exclamation. After that she cleared her throat and pointed to herself.

"I am Grandine. That over there is my husband, Igneel. The little girl there is Wendy. And the boy is Natsu. He is a few months older than you are." She finished with a smile at her… accomplishment?

'Nice to meet you. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Call me Lucy.' I wrote.

"Nice to meet you Lucy-san." Wendy said with a smile. Natsu still stood a bit bewildered.

"Uh mom? What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"Natsu!" She barked.

"What? I am just asking a simple question!" He defended.

"Lucy come with me. Your room is right this way." Grandine said as she grabbed my other suitcases. We then exited the room, but not before she turned and glared at Natsu.

After that I was shown to my room. It was a room any girl my age would have. It had a bed, dresser, side table, a few shelves, and a desk. The room had pale pink walls with white trimming and chocolate brown floors. On the floor was a fluffy white rug.

I stood baffled at the beauty of the room while Grandine set my things down.

"I am glad you like the room. I apologize for Natsu's behavior. There is something…. Wrong with him in the head." She said with a giggle. I smiled in return.

How good it feels to be with a family that can joke around and have fun…. I am liking this already.

"Also Lucy, we enrolled you into school. Starting Monday you will be going to Magnolia High. I'll leave you to unpack. Come and get me if you need any help." And with that she left.

After she closed the door, I stood there probably smiling like an idiot. I couldn't help but spin around the room and fall onto the bed. My whole life has been a complete mess and it is finally starting to turn around.

I sat for a second before deciding to finally get up and start unpacking. After I was almost finished, Wendy knocked on the door and brought me my uniform.

"Here Lucy-san. Your uniform arrived. Do you need any help making your bed or something like that?" Wendy said as she went to the other side of my bed. She grabbed a half of the sheets and tucked them underneath the mattress. We then grabbed my pink comforter and placed the pillows.

'Thank you Wendy-chan' I wrote.

"You're welcome. Supper will be done soon so make sure you come down when you finish." Wendy said as she walked out of my room and down the stairs.

Once Wendy left, I put my clothes in the drawer and hung some up in the closet. I put up pictures of my Mom and Dad. I stood there reminiscing for a bit until I heard Grandine calling for me that supper was ready. I laggard for a second before quickly scurrying down the stairs with one thought in my head:

'Look where I am now… Mama…. Papa…'

I quickly walked into the dining room to find a seat for me beside… Natsu.I slowly made my way to my place only to find a plate already made.

"Wendy went ahead and made a plate for you." Grandine confirmed.

'Thank you.' I mouthed. On my way down I accidently forgot my white board and it would be rude to leave and get it now.

Everyone ate in a comfortable silence. Well maybe for everyone else it was comfortable, but not for me. Beside me you could almost feel the aura that Natsu was not happy about my presence living in this house. And because I didn't bring my white board, I couldn't ask what was wrong. Although I already knew the answer.

Once everyone finished, Grandine got Wendy in the kitchen and they did the supper dishes and cleaned up the kitchen while Natsu and Igneel went into the living room and turned on the tv. I was about to go back upstairs to my room when Grandine called me and Natsu.

"Lucy come here. Natsu you too." She said as she waited for us too make our way to the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Natsu said in a bored tone. Is he always this rude?

"Since tomorrow is Sunday, I want you to show Lucy around town." She explained.

"Hasn't she always lived here?" He questioned which made me a bit nervous. Grandine looked at me as if to ask for permission which I gave a slight nod.

"Lucy hasn't really had a chance to go out and enjoy the city in a few years. I want you to show her all of the cool sights around town. Take her to some cool stores or restaurants." Grandine explained.

"But that is so unfair! I had things planned tomorrow!" He exclaimed.

"Natsu Dragneel, I gave you an order and you will do it." She said sternly. As long as I have known her (Going on a few hours now) she has been sweet and even tempered. Maybe she's is one of those ones where you shouldn't get on her bad side….

"Fine…." He sighed. After that he glared at me.

"Hope you are ready tomorrow." He said with a smirk. As he went upstairs to his room.

'It's really okay.' I mouthed to Grandine while waving my arms frantically.

"Nonsense. Have fun tomorrow!" She said returning to her work.

I sighed and walked up to my room dragging my feet in cheerless fashion. Once up the stairs, I went in the direction I _thought _my room was in. I opened a few doors only to be unsuccessful.

The first door I opened was the bathroom. Then the hallway closet. Later was what I am assuming was Wendy's room. Wendy's room was a beautiful sky blue with white trim like mine and clouds painted on her walls.

The last door I opened was one I wish would have remained closed. Inside was Natsu's room. His room had fire red walls with black trim. On his walls were posters of dragons and other things. On his desk CDs laid in stacks. Natsu sat at his desk with headphones in.

The music was so loud that I could actually make out what the song was. He was listening to Linkin Park- What I've done. I knocked just to make sure he wouldn't get mad for not doing so and looked around for a pen and paper.

Finally I found some and walked over to him. I tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped snatching the earphones out.

'Linkin Park huh?' I wrote. He looked a bit confused so I motioned to the music. Is he an idiot?

"You know Linkin Park?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah. Their songs helped me through a lot over the years.' I noted. He nodded in return.

"Can I ask you something?" I just nodded.

"Why can't you speak?" I froze.

'I don't wanna talk about it.' And walked out the room. Maybe I can ask Wendy….

I walked back to the top of the stairs about to walk down when I noticed a piece of paper attached to the door. The paper read: _Lucy-san this is your room. Hope this helps! –Wendy_

I am an idiot….

I quickly opened the door and walked in. It's amazing how different this room is compared to my other one, how much warmer it feels. Now I have another thing to gain.

Natsu's trust.


	3. Chapter 3

_~Luck of the Unwanted_

Chapter 3

I woke the next morning already regretting what was going to happen today. None the less though, I gathered my clothes and went to take a shower. Once I got out, I dried my body of excess water and put on my clothes. I was wearing one of my best and favorite outfits today. Today I am wearing a pair of dark blue jean shorts and a pink and blue button up shirt with a pink cami underneath. I then had a pair of hot pink leggings accompanied with black combat boots. I then walked back in my room to do my hair. I didn't want to stay in the bathroom to long and upset someone.

I opened the door and walked to my desk where my hairbrush was located. I pulled my hair to one side and started to brush before putting my hair in a loose braid. My hair isn't that long in the front though so a few pieces fell out and framed my face.

I walked downstairs and noticed everyone was in the living room but Natsu. With the exception of Grandine who was in the kitchen making breakfast. I decided that I would go sit beside Wendy who was on the couch watching some cute idol anime.

'What 'cha watching?' I wrote after tapping her shoulder.

"Oh. I am watching this show called Aikatsu. It is about these girls that go to an idol school and train to be idols. My favorite is Ichigo-chan." She said with a smile.

'Cool. So where's Natsu?'

"Natsu? Oh he is probably still as-"

"Good morning everyone." Natsu greeted tiredly as he descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen grabbing a piece of toast Grandine had prepared only to be scolded.

"Breakfast is ready everyone!" Grandine said in a sing-song like voice.

I sat down at the same seat that I did for dinner last night. Along the table there was food everywhere. At first I was going to ask why she prepared so much food until I saw Natsu and Igneel pigging out. Ew.

In the mean time, Wendy and Grandine sat there and ate like there wasn't anything wrong with the picture. I watched until Grandine looked up and saw me staring with disgust.

"Oh Lucy dear, don't worry about it. As a matter of fact, you might better get used to it. They are like this all of the time." She said with a sigh.

After breakfast, Natsu went upstairs and came back in about 2 minutes. Gosh guys get ready fast. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a black hoodie that was half zipped and the hood on his head. Under the hoodie was a red t-shirt. To accompany the style, he wore a pair of black converse.

"Ready?" He asked in a bored fashion. In return I just nodded and grabbed my bag that contain a few things, such as my wallet, because I was almost certain Natsu wasn't going to buy me anything.

"We're leaving!" Natsu shouted walking out the door.

"Have fun!" I heard Grandine yell before I closed the door.

'Where are we going?' I wrote after walking a bit in silence.

"Well you see, this is how it is going to play out." He started out. I nodded to show I was listening.

"You are going to look around town while I go and hang out with my girlfriend and a few friends. Make sure not to tell my mom. Have fun!" He said quoting his mothers words. The nerve of that guy….

I was about to run after him since I have no clue where I am, but as I looked I couldn't see the slightest trace of pink hair. It was as if he disappeared.

I decided I would do as he said and look around a while. I walked for a bit before coming to a cute little bakery. Good thing I decided to bring my wallet because watching Natsu and his Dad kind of made me lose my appetite.

I walked in the door and was instantly greeted with the smell of freshly baked bread and pastries. I then found a seat and later a girl came up to take my order. She gave off a sweet aura but look like she could kick butt if needed. She had beautiful waist-length red hair and had a nametag that read 'Erza'.

"May I take your order? I recommend the strawberry cake." She said and I saw a little bit of… drool?

I quickly took a napkin and took a pen out of her apron.

'I would like just a plain crescent roll with a cup of tea.' I handed her with a smile.

"Oh I see. Your food will be with you in a second. I will be right back with your drink. Just as she said she brought my drink in seconds and only a minute later I was presented with a crescent roll.

I pulled pieces of it apart at the time and drinking a sip of tea every once in a while as well. I was reading a book that I had in my bag. When I finally finished, Erza came back over and gave me my bill, which I paid, and then exited. I decided I would walk around a bit. But that's when it hit me.

'I don't have a phone of any kind and even if I did, I don't have Natsu's number!' I thought as I crossed the street.

"Look out!" I heard as everything went black….

The next thing I remember is opening my eyes to find bright lights shining causing my headache to get worse and vision to be blurred. Slowly my eyes adjusted to the lights and I found myself in a room that was all white, unlike my room back home. I looked to my right only to find a sleeping Wendy and Grandine leaning on each other.

Slowly though Wendy awoke and her eyes met mine and they filled with tears.

"Lucy-San! I am so glad you are okay! She yelled awaking Grandine in the process.

"Lucy?! Lucy! Oh thank the heavens you are okay!" She said with relief. In return I smiled. I looked to my right and saw exactly what I was looking for: my whiteboard.

'What happened?'

"Well apparently you were crossing the street and a car came out of nowhere. Just as he was about to hit you though he swerved and somehow managed to not hit anything. There was a guy that saved you after you fainted and brought you here. He said he looked in your wallet for a form of identification and looked you up. He then called us and here we are." Grandine explained. I took a second to let all of the information sink in. Was god trying to kill me too now?

"but one thing…." She continued. "Where was Natsu?" She asked in confusion.

I looked down having no response. I want to gain Natsu's trust and let him know that I wouldn't rat him out like that. At the same time though I want Grandine to know that I am a trustworthy daughter.

I sat there in silence until I heard footsteps coming down the hall. Suddenly the door slammed open and in came a sweaty and exasperated Natsu.

"LUCY!" He yelled. He then saw Grandine there with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. Only one word came out then.

"Shit…"


	4. Chapter 4

_~Luck of the Unwanted_

Chapter 4

"Shit…." He said.

"Mmmhm. Natsu Dragneel? Where were you when this happened?" Grandine asked sternly.

"Uhn… uh… well… you see…"

"Natsu! Answer the question."

"Not where I was supposed to be." He answered hanging his head down low.

"Well I've got that much. I want to know where you were." She insisted.

"With Lisanna, Gray, and them. Gomen ne." He said apologizing.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Lucy. She was the one that got hurt because of your carelessness." Grandine said pointing over to me.

"Gomenesai Lucy." Natsu said.

"Go sit in the hall while I think about your punishment. Take your sister with you." She finalized. Wendy stood politely while Natsu got up with a sigh and walked out slamming the door in the process.

Grandine sighed and looked at me. She ran a hand through her waist length ocean blue hair and put a hand on her heart.

"I love that boy so much but god he does worry me sometimes." She said with a smile.

"Are you okay Lucy? The doctors said that you would be fine but I am sure that you would have a dreadful headache."

'I am fine. But my head does hurt a bit.'

"Hmph. What should Natsu's punishment be?"

'Please don't. Right now Natsu and I aren't on the best of terms and I would like to make it a bit better if nothing else.'

"Okay. We still can't just let him off the hook…. How about no supper?" She asked with a taunting giggle.

'Okay.' I comprised with a smile.

Grandine then walked to the door and allowed the two of them back into the room.

"Natsu, we have decided upon your punishment." Grandine said walking in circles around him like the police do during interrogations on cop movies and such. In return, Natsu just stood there looking bored as ever. Did he feel the least bit sorry? What about the attitude when he first walked in and was out of breath yelling my name? Was that just to make sure that he got there before his parents found out? He's such a jerk!

"Honestly, I was going to something completely terrible such as cut the entire yard with safety scissors. Luckily enough though, Lucy here saved you and all that you have to go through is no supper for tonight. Natsu you better be glad that she cares about you so much. Be more grateful towards her. I know it is a new adjustment but it isn't that bad if you give it a chance." She said before her and Wendy walked out, leaving Natsu and I alone.

At first it was kind of awkward considering what has happened. I found myself looking at everything but Natsu. It was one of those moments where you want to walk away whistling like nothing happened.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly. I looked at him confused.

"I put in danger by sending you out in an unknown environment and in return you were almost killed. Gomen." He said with a bow. Okay…. WHO IS THIS AND WHAT DID THEY DO WITH NATSU?!

'It's fine. Really. Look here I am. Fine and well.' I wrote. Natsu nodded his head with a grin on his face.

I still don't think he trusts me yet but this is a start!

And so I was released around 7:00 that night. We all rode in Grandine's blue minivan. The way home was… interesting. First of all, Natsu insisted on driving. He was eighteen and had his driver's license so I thought it would be fine. But man was I wrong.

He was in drivers' seat, Grandine passenger, Wendy and I in the front two seats and Igneel was forced in the very back by no other than Grandine to make me 'feel welcome'. She doesn't have to try to hard though. I already consider this my home.

First he ran a straight stop sign with a car turning, which I thought Grandine would die of. But then when we were on the highway, Natsu almost missed the exit and ended up making the sharpest curve I have ever felt (Not that I have really rode in a car much) making the car feel like two of the wheels came off and the car almost flipped. Also, it turns out that Natsu has motion sickness causing him to almost hit a car in the lane next to us. Many more things happened that I would rather not tell. Needless to say, when we got home I almost kissed the ground.

After that, I went upstairs to my room to prepare for my very first day of real school. Obviously I had been taught quite a few things and we had 'school' when they taught me sign language and such. Even so I have never been in a real live classroom with other kids my age.

I grabbed the wrapped uniform and hung it on the back of my door. Then I made my way to my bed to prepare my book bag. It wasn't long and there was a knock on my door. I stood from the bed and walked to answer. Not to my surprise it was Wendy wondering if I needed any help or tips with their school.

'I don't really need help as much as the tips. I have never been to a real school.' I wrote with a sheepish smile on my face. Wendy grinned and walked over to my bed. Naturally, I followed her and sat down.

"The first thing you need to know is about Natsu's friends. The girls you don't really have to worry about. The guys… well… I guess you can figure out that on your own." She said with a smile.

"Even so. I don't know your classes yet so I can't really give tips on your teachers. Just be yourself and everything will be fine. There are some stupid girls that might try to start trouble but just ignore them. Because you are really pretty, the boys will probably try to hit on you. If they annoy you too much though just tell Erza. She will most definitely straighten them out." She said with a giggle. After that she excused herself and walked out. Gosh how I love that girl. She might one day be my savior from the world. She is always there when I need her. As if she knows….

I dismissed the thought and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth before bed. I then walk back to my room to ensure I got a good night's sleep. Or at least I tried. I was reoccurring the past in a dreamlike form.

_"__It is all your fault Lucy."_

_"__Everything is your fault."_

_"__You could have saved your Mother."_

_"__It is your fault she is dead."_

"Lucy? Lucy?!" Wendy woke me with a start. I was sweating bullets yet felt cool as a cucumber.

"Are you okay? You were sweating like crazy and there were also a few tears building in your eyes." She stated with a look of concern. I nodded that I was okay and removed the blanket off of my body.

"You can go ahead and get a shower. Of course Natsu isn't up yet and I already had one so the bathroom is all yours. Take as long as you need." She said as I took her up on that offer. I walked to the door, grabbed my uniform, and exited the room.

I made my way down the hall and to the bathroom. I walked in and removed my clothing as I turned on and tested to water until it was warm enough to submerge my body in. I sat there under the water just thinking about my dream. The words kept repeating in my head. I quickly shook the thoughts out. I have a new start. I shouldn't be thinking of such things.

After washing my hair and such I turned off the water and towel dried before quickly getting dressed. After that I walked back to my room. I brushed my hair and just let it fall straight. I walked to where my mirror was and looked at myself. I applied the little makeup I had which consisted of some lip gloss, blush, and eyeliner. I then smiled in the mirror. Today was going to be a good day.

I hope.


	5. Chapter 5

_~Luck of the Unwanted _

Chapter 5

I smiled at the full body mirror. I then walked to my bed, gathered my backpack, and headed downstairs. I walked through the living room first but found no one to be there. I know Wendy was up this morning so I am not the only one awake. Where is Grandine and Igneel? Must be at work….

Suddenly I smelt a delicious aroma emitting from the kitchen. I smiled and made my way towards the smell. When I walked in Wendy smiled. She was wearing the same outfit as me. The girls wear a black and gray plaid skirt with a white long-sleeved button up shirt and a red blazer. To accompany it you have a black ribbon that you can basically put anywhere. The guys had to basically wear the same things with the exception of the skirt and ribbon. Instead they had to wear a black tie.

"Are you excited?" Wendy asked. In response I nodded with a huge smile on my face causing Wendy to smile back.

I looked back at her uniform. Since she was wearing the same as me, she has to be in high school correct? The only problem is that she is barely 13 so there is no way….

'Why are you wearing the same uniform as me?' I wrote on my whiteboard. She giggled a bit before responding.

"Sorry. I should be in the 8th grade but I skipped kindergarten therefore I am a freshman in highschool." She said with a huge smile on her face. Looking at her smile I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Breakfast is almost finished and Natsu should be down soon." Wendy said as she returned to flipping pancakes. I nodded in response and went to the living room to see what could be on tv at this time of the day.

Not to my surprise there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Unless you count the news on different channels and some church preachings. I sigh and flipped the tv off. No point in watching it anyway.

"Lucy-san? Are you ready to eat?" Wendy called from the kitchen. I quickly stood up and made my way towards the dining room. I sat down and looked at the food that Wendy had already set out. It wasn't but a second before she walked in with a tray full of toast. If I was just a visitor, I would ask what all the food was for. But you have to remember Natsu….Speaking of Natsu, I am surprised he isn't down here. I quickly took out my whiteboard.

'Why isn't Natsu down here yet?'

"Oh he will be. In 3…2…1-"

"Good morning everyone. I knew I smelt food." Natsu said as he took a seat in front of me.

There were many things wrong with this picture though.

1- Natsu was eating like an animal. Which I understand since he didn't eat supper last night but still….

2- Natsu still wasn't ready for school

3- Natsu was in his boxers.

"Uhmm. Natsu….. You know you are still in your boxers right?" Wendy asked as her face was starting to get a pink tint on her face.

"Hm? Oh these? Yeah why?"

"B-because Lucy-san is here and you need to a little self respect." She answered.

"Luigi? Oh she is basically part of the family now so its fine." So he considers me a part of the family….

I got the sudden feeling of having those anime stars in my eyes for some reason just now… weird…. Wonder why….

After everyone was finished, Natsu made his way upstairs to get ready and somehow made his way back down in like 3.56 seconds. We then grabbed our things and started the five minute walk to school.

The walk there was silent. Only once we reached the school building and a few kids started talking to us did Natsu or Wendy respond. Wendy introduced me to a few people while Natsu was conversating to random strangers I don't know. He seems to be pretty popular. Surprisingly considering his habbits.

When we finally made it to the large double doors leading into the school, Wendy excused herself and I was left with Natsu.

_Short flashback _

_"__Gomen ne Lucy-San. I would walk with you to the office but I remembered that we are doing a presentation today and my group still has to prepare for that. Natsu will walk with you though. Correct __**Natsu**__?" Wendy asked emitting an almost deathly aura. Even I was scared of the small 13 year old._

_"__S-Sur Wendy. I would love to walk with Lucy to the office to receive her s-schedule." He responded. Never thought I would live to see the day where Natsu would stutter…. Hilarious._

_Short Flashback End_

And so this is how we got the awkward situation we are in right now. Or at least it is to me. Natsu probably isn't paying the least bit attention to it. I should most likely just stop thinking about this and walk. We have to be approaching the office soon. I feel like it has been an eternity since Wendy departed.

And just as the thought crossed my mind, the office soon approached. Natsu slowed down a consideringly amount and I almost walked into his back. He turned around and faced me as I gave him a questioning look.

"You go ahead inside and I will wait out here." He explained. I nodded and walked into the spacious school office.

"Excuse me how can I help you?" A lady with light blue, almost sliver, hair asked. I quickly took out my whiteboard and started to write quickly.

'Hi I am a new student and I need my schedule.'

"Oh yes of course. Name?"

'Lucy Heartfilia.' I showed her and she quickly typed my name.

"Ah here you are." She said as she clicked a few things with the mouse and the printer started its cycle. After a few seconds she grabbed it carefully and handed it to me.

"There you go. Enjoy your time here. We are glad to have you." She said with a smile as I grabbed it and made my way back outside. To my surprise Natsu was still there waiting even though the bell had long ago rang signaling the start of class.

When he noticed I had finally walked out, he made his way to me and took the schedule out of my hand.

"You have the same homeroom as me, we will have first, second, third period or lunch, fifth, and seventh period together **(To make this clear, I am not in highschool yet so bare with me cx)**." Natsu said nonchalant. Is he happy? Sad? Excited? Disappointed? Gah! I can't seem to figure him out! This morning he said I was a part of the family and now he is acting like he doesn't even want me near him in class.

Even so we walked to what I was assuming to be first period. When we finally got there, Natsu walked in first. I stood there though smiling like because I can finally get to go to school. Real school with real class mates.

I was also kind of scared when I heard the teacher scolding Natsu when he walked in late. Does he do this all the time then? Hmm….After a second of debate, I finally knocked and walked in the classroom.

"Ahhh Miss Heartfilia. Welcome to Magnolia High. I am your first period teacher Macao. I will be your math teacher. If you would write your name on the board and introduce yourself please." He said returning to the work on his podium. Was he not informed?

I made my way slowly to the chalkboard wondering how I could possibly introduce myself. I picked up a piece of chalk. I quickly and skillfully wrote my name in both English and Japanese earning a few gasps by knowing a foreign language. I then moved underneath the phrase.

'Hello my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I hope we can all be friends!' I wrote. I got a lot of confused looks. I took out my whiteboard and wrote 'MUTE' in all capital letters. After that a lot of confused facing went away and questioning faces replaced them. I hope they are not wanting an explanation. I cannot handle that.

"Nice to meet you!" "Welcome to our class." "Hope we can be friends." Went around the room. I smiled a wide and cheeky smile. Tears nipped my eyes and I tried not to let them show. I have never really experienced this before.

If someone were to ever ask what I was thankful for, I would most definitely have to say two things.

Grandine and Igneel.

**Hey everyone! I hope you like it so far. The boring part is basically over and it will be exciting from here on out! Thank you all who have reviewed on my previous chapters. If you have any questions feel free to review or pm me. I all ways look forward to feedback!**


	6. Chapter 6

_~Luck of the Unwanted_

Chapter 6

Macao showed me to a seat that was in between a blued haired girl with glasses and a boy with spiky orange hair. In front of me was a boy with dark blue hair and behind me was a girl that had scarlet hair.

After I was seated, he turned around and began to continue showing us different equations. I tried to take notes but the guy beside me wouldn't stop smirking at me and the girl beside me kept waving and giving me a cheeky smile. Not to mention the girl behind me was glaring daggers. Did I do something wrong? I hope not I have barely been here an hour….

I looked around to see where Natsu sat to see it was in the back corner by the window. He seemed to be lost in thought as he stared out the window. He looked like he was concentrating on something yet he wasn't worrying.

I turned back to face the teacher. The girl was still glaring at me though. Even so, I tried to concentrate on the teacher until the bell rang signaling homeroom. Just as soon as it did though, everyone rushed to my desk crowding around every inch of my desk to the point where it hurt to stand.

Suddenly I was bombarded with questions….

"You are Lucy-San?" "Where did you move from?" "Would you like to be friends?" and many….many more.

I was trying to answer them but every time I would try to write the answer to one another question would come flying my way. It was like that to the point where I got dizzy and I had spirals in my eyes.

"Alright guys, back off. One at a time okay. Maybe she will already answer your question by the time she gets to you." Natsu said as he propped his feet up on the desk and put his hands behind his head. For the first time since I met Natsu, he actually looked and acted…. Cool.

I was fairly surprised with the reaction of the girls afterwards though.

"AHHHH NATSU-SAMA OF COURSE!" They screamed. Natsu in all honesty just looked extremely pissed. Did he like this kind of treatment? If not then why did he act all high and mighty…

Anyhow, people started taking turns asking questions until homeroom was over and we had to switch. I can say though that I think I made a lot of friends.

Some the questions were:

Q: Where did you move from?  
A: The other side of Magnolia.

Q: Would you like to be friends?  
A: I would like to be friends with everyone. Thank you all for accepting me!

Q: How do you know Natsu-sama?  
A: His parents basically rescued me.

Q: How do you like Magnolia high so far?  
A: I love it! The people here are really nice and welcoming.

Q: Have any of the boys caught you eye so far?  
A: W-what?! I h-haven't really been here long so I really seen many boys….

And things like that. Even so the bell rang and everyone groaned because they either didn't get a chance to ask a question or they didn't like the next class they had next. I think I will choose the one that will make me feel better and go with they didn't get a chance to ask a question.

I gathered my things and saw Natsu waiting at the door for me. I inwardly smiled. I know he is just doing this because Wendy will kill him if he doesn't, but it still makes me happy that he would consider doing this for me. Maybe he doesn't think that I am a pest anymore. He is still hard to read though for the simple fact that this morning he said I was a part of the family yet when we get here he basically tries to shut down every connection with me. I hope he isn't ashamed of me….

We made our way down the halls to the science room where I had to, yet again, "introduce" myself to the people that weren't in my homeroom. In the end people ended up confused about my situation and I had to write 'MUTE' in large letters yet again. The class still smiled though and accepted me.

I made my way to an empty seat and was surround by the same girl with blue hair, the scarlet haired girl was on my left this time though and not behind me. Natsu sat in front of me this time. Behind me was a boy with light blue hair and a tattoo around his eye…. Some place for a tattoo…

I took out a notebook and started to write a few things that Wakaba-sensei was saying but eventually I gave into my thoughts and started to think while doodling subconsciously.

Eventually, the class ended and it was lunch and I was a bit nervous. When I was younger, I had this book that I would read to the other girls and it was about a girls' first day of school. The day went by fine but when lunch rolled around, all of the different groups sat together. Since she was new she didn't belong to a group yet. That is the predicament that I serve now.

I was counting on Natsu showing me the way here and allowing me to sit with him but he had to go to his locker and serve lunch detention for starting a fight with a guy and apparently got the entire cafeteria involved in a food fight.

I walked into the large cafeteria only to find what looked to be a thousand kids gathered together eating, talking, gossiping, and some were even fighting. I made my way to the other side of the cafeteria and waited in line for my food. It took a while but I eventually got to the woman and paid for my food. To play it safe I just got a salad and a bottle of water. Then I remember my predicament.

Where should I sit? Or more like where _could _I sit? What is the population of this school?! Suddenly I heard something screaming my name. Wait. Someone was screaming _my _name?

"Lu-Chaaaaan! Come sit with us!" A rather loud voice called. I looked around to find the source of the voice.

Suddenly someone got up and stood on top of a lunch table. If I look closer though, she was the one that sits beside me in both first and second period. What surprised me most was when she cuffed her hands around her mouth.

"LU-CHAAAAAN! COME SIT WITH US!" She yelled. Was she the one that just said that? I slowly made my towards her carefully moving through the hordes of people. I eventually made it to her only to see two tables (12 seats) pushed together so I guess they can all sit together. I looked though and there were four empty seats. Were they for someone else and they just weren't there? I looked at the girl and she patted the seat beside her.

" Hiya Lucy! Is it okay if I call you Lu-Chan?" She asked rather quickly. How much sugar had she eaten? I nodded with a slight smile. Regardless of her energy I was happy to finally have some friends my age that would have nicknames for me.

"Great. My name is Levy McGarden. Sorry for my little scene earlier. I am so short that I knew you wouldn't be able to see me through all of the people. Anyway I am glad that you came to sit with us." She said with a smile. I smile back and went digging in my book bag to find my white board and a marker.

'Nice to meet you! I am Lucy. I am glad to be able to sit with you guys. I have never been to a real school before. Today is my first time.' I wrote with a sheepish smile on my face. I got a lot of questioning looks from that statement.

"You mean-"

"To tell me-"

"You have-

"Never-"

"Come to a-"

"REAL SCHOOL BEFORE?!" They all (With the exception of the scarlet and silver haired girl) yelled rather loudly. I nodded smiling. I could get used to this. Everyone was so different and fun.

"Anyway, Let's get on with the introductions." Levy reminded.

"My name is Erza Scarlet. I am the student council president. I am in both your first and second periods." She concluded as she returned to eating.

"I am Mira Strauss. I am the Vice President of the student council. Blood type B. I have two siblings. I enjoy cosplaying. I have 72 costumes. My zodiac is-" **(Real information btw. I didn't make it up cx)**

"Mira aren't you telling a bit too much about yourself?" Levy interrupted as we sweat dropped simultaneously.

"Ahhh Gomen Gomen." She said with a smile that made her look like she wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Don't be gone away with her outside appearance. Never make her mad. She turns into a demon. Same for Erza." Levy whispered.

"What are you guys whispering about over there?" Erza asked so innocently it was almost scary. For a second I thought that we were caught.

"Nothing." Levy said as she continued to eat. Still Erza looked at us suspiciously but eventually went back to eating her strawberry cake. Thus, the introductions continued.

"Hello. Jellal Fernandez."

"Yo. The names Gajeel Redfox."

"Sup. The names Laxus."

"Juvia's name is Juvia."

"Hey beautiful. Loke is my name dating is my game. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Will you just leave her alone Loke. You are going to scare my new best friend away!" Levy whined. Wait. New best friend? Yup there is that anime stars sensation again…

"Lucy is he bothering you?" Erza asked as a murderous aura filled around her. I saw Loke almost melt to the floor in fear as he most likely saw his life flash before his eyes. To save his life, I quickly shook my head no and just as quickly as it came, the deathly aura disappeared.

The bell rang dismissing us from third period. Everyone sighed as they made their way to the trash to throw away leftover food. That was when I remembered that fourth period was next and Natsu wasn't in my class. I guess Levy-chan noticed because she suddenly stopped in her tracks and made her way towards me.

"Where is your next class Lu-chan?" She asked.

'Creative writing. I don't know where it is though.' I wrote.

"Awesome. Follow me. That's my next class too." Levy said as he grabbed my hand and bolted towards the double doors everyone was exiting from. At first I thought that I was going to be trampled upon by a bunch of freshman but then I ran into Wendy. Literally.

"Ow. Lucy-San?" She asked questioningly. I nodded at her with a smile. Suddenly she got a deathly aura as well. Though not as scary as Erza's it was still pretty frightening.

"Where's Natsu?" She asked, more like demanded, as her bangs covered her eyes.

'I don't exactly know. Don't worry though. I have Levy-chan showing me around.'

"Oh okay." She said with a smile, the aura completely gone. "Have a good day. I will wait for you after school by the school gate. See you." She said as she left. Such a scary little girl. But I love her.

I made my way to 4th period with Levy-Chan. Turns out that she really enjoys writing and reading. When I mentioned that I was writing a novel she started freaking out and almost got detention. Let's just say that she probably wants to read it.

I am worried though. I haven't seen Natsu since he had lunch detention with some other guy. I feel bad for the poor guy though. There is a great chance that when he comes home, he could very well be killed by the young and sweet girl that goes by the name Wendy.

But the day went on and it turns out Levy and I have every class together except for gym. Instead of Levy- Chan though, I have Mira and Erza. She's not as scary as Erza when it comes to dodge ball but she is pretty close. They must have some unknown rivalry or something….

Finally 3 o'clock rolled around the corner and the dismiss bell rang. I walked out the door of my history class as Levy followed. She was going to walk with Wendy and I until she had to part ways. We walked for a while and finally decided to take a shortcut. It didn't take long and we eventually came to the road that Levy's house was on. She apparently lived only a block away from us.

"So Lucy-San how was your first day?" She asked.

'Good. I met many new people and made a lot of friends. I guess I am kind of popular.' I replied on my whiteboard. We walked a bit farther and finally made it to the back door of the house.

"Oh! Lucy-san I forgot. I have to go to the store to get some things for supper tonight. If you don't mind will you stay here and wait for Natsu?" Wendy asked as she handed me her key so I could get in. I just nodded in reply and watched her run down the street in the direction I am assuming the store is in.

I sighed and unlocked the door before stepping in. I turned around and shut the door quietly. I slowly made my way through the kitchen and towards the dining room. As I was walking though, I heard a weird noise. At first I thought it was a mouse or something but as it continued I decided against that thought.

I walked through the dining room and headed for the living room. I walked into the room a blush went from the tip of my forehead to the ends of my toes.

There on the couch laid a shirtless Natsu with Lisanna on top of him, the lips intertwined. At the sight I quickly ran up the stairs to my room and slammed the door. As I ran up, I heard Natsu say something.

_"__Lucy…"_

**Hey everyone! Thank you to everyone that has been reading and following so far! I figured out after reading that the chapters were too short so I tried to make this one longer. I also tried to make it end in an AWESOME cliffhanger! **

**It has officially been a month since i published this story so I wanted to give you guys a special chapter!**

**Please continue to favorite/ follow/ and review this story. Tell me if there is a request for a pairing or if you want something to happen between someone. I will try to incorporate each and every one of them. Also if you have any questions I would be happy to answer them.**

**Until next time!**

**iloveanime12**


	7. Chapter 7

_Luck of the Unwanted~_

Chapter 7

_"__Lucy…."_

I ran upstairs and all but slammed the door shut. I put my back against the door and tried to catch my breath. Why did I care so much anyways? I don't own Natsu and he doesn't even like me. I mean, come on, he has ditched me twice already. I have to take a hint at some point.

Still though. I sat there frozen not knowing what to do. Should I go down there and apologize or should I demand to know who the girl is and what they were doing. Even so, I am still not on good terms with Natsu and I would prefer if it could change. My episode didn't really help though….

I sat on the floor in thought for a little while longer before finally standing up and running a hand through my hair. In the end I just ended up grabbing my book bag and sitting on my bed doing homework.

_Downstairs_

_Natsu P.O.V_

"Lucy…." I whispered.

"Who was that? What was she even doing here?" Lisanna asked as she got off me and began to straighten her plaid skirt and silver hair from our make out session.

"That was my new "sister". Her name is Lucy." I explained as I too stood. I am a bit confused on what to do. Should I apologize? That isn't really my character though… Even so I feel bad when I think of Lucy being mad at me. Is she even mad though? Ugh What do I do?!

"Oh. I think I am going to go then. I would normally be arriving at home right about this time…" Lisanna said as she grabbed her school bag and slipped her shoes on before walking out and shutting the door behind her.

I stood there for a second debating, hesitating. Something really bothered me with the thought of Lucy being mad at me. It isn't like we are really even that close.

I sighed and slowly dragged myself up the stairs. Once finally at the last room on the hallway, I took a breath. I raised my hand to knock but suddenly the door opened.

_Lucy P.O.V_

After I finished my little bit of homework, I lay on my bed staring at the white ceiling and occasionally the pink walls. Thoughts ran through my mind as I debated what to do. How should I assist the situation?

Finally I got up and made my way to my door, whiteboard in hand. I guess the only way to fix this was to apologize before Grandine got home and noticed something was off in both of our attitudes. She would definitely know something was up.

I walked to the door and opened it only to find a surprised Natsu standing there with his fist up to, what I assume, knock on the door.

"U-Um. Heeeeyy Lucy…." He said awkwardly. I knew this was going to happen. I knew it would be awkward… Suddenly though, he straightened his posture and a serious look appeared on his face.

"I'm sorry. I know I have already said this to you and such as that but I am really sorry. I bailed, again, on you. This time it wasn't over something stupid like showing you around town. I bailed on showing you around school on your first day of school _ever. _I really am sorry." Natsu said as he looked down. I was shaking to bad to actually write and Natsu doesn't understand sign language so I did the only thing I knew I could do. I hugged him.

He was a bit tense at first but eventually softened into the hug and we sat there for a few minutes. Almost just as soon as we broke apart the front door opened. Already knowing who it was, Natsu and I walked down the stairs together to greet Wendy. Or at least that's what I did. Natsu probably just wanted to see what she brought home.

"Hey guys. Sorry it took so long. Once I finally got there, there was only one line open and at least ten people in line **(Don't you hate when that happens?)** and then after that, I was walking home and a train started coming so I had to wait for what felt like years. And then-" Wendy just continued to rant on and on. I couldn't help but smile at my newfound family.

Just as Wendy was finishing her rant, Grandine came in the door. She was wearing an ocean blue ruffled shirt and a black pencil skirt ,her long navy hair ran down straight with her bangs pinned back with a black hair pin. She was also wearing a pair of closed toe black pumps. How she walks in them I will never understand. I can barely wear flip flops without falling over. She walked into the kitchen where we were and sighed before putting her bag down on the counter.

"Another long day at work Mama?" Wendy asked innocently as she began rinsing some vegetables.

"Yeah. Quite a few clients. Today was open house." She explained. I looked over at Natsu questioningly. I guess he got my drift because he quickly devoured whatever it was he was eating and looked at me.

"Mom's a real-estate agent." Natsu explained.

"You guys look like you are getting along better. Something happen?" Grandine asked raising an eyebrow. I couldn't help but look at Natsu to see what he was going to do. Would he confess or lie his way out of the question…

"Nothing much." He replied simply walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Okay…" She said and winked at me. I was confused but decided to just let it pass by.

"Oh Lucy by the way, how was your first day of school?" She asked me.

'Fine. A little chaotic but I made a lot of friends. 8 to be exact.'

"Oh. It seems you got off a good start." Grandine complimented. I just nodded and smiled in return.

"What time do you think that papa will be home from work?" Wendy asked as she cut the carrots into proportional slices. How does she do that?! You know, when I take a step back and look at myself, I am a failure as a woman. I can't where heels, I can't cook, what else can I fail at?

"Probably right before supper. He shouldn't be working late tonight…" She said as she put a finger to her lips in thought. She then grabbed a knife and started helping Wendy.

"Would you like to help Lucy-San?" Wendy asked looking up from yet another carrot.

'Um. I haven't really had a chance to cook a real meal before. I might just get in the way.'

"Nonsense. Come here and you can peel. I will do all the real cooking." Grandine said motioning to the sink where she was helping Wendy. I would have just declined her offer but it looked really fun to be able to be in the kitchen helping out 'mama' again. I smiled and made my way towards her.

Finally when supper was finished, we all sat the food out on the table and Wendy got the plates and such from the cabinet. We set those around the table and Grandine sent me to get Natsu.

I quickly walked upstairs with my whiteboard and walked to Natsu's door. A sudden flashback came to me of last time I walked in there. I smiled at the thought and made sure to knock on the door.

"Come in!" He yelled from inside. I slowly opened the door and walked in. The room was still the same it was last time only a tad bit cleaner. I looked to find Natsu at his desk on his laptop. As I approached I noticed he was watching some kind of anime.

"Oh hey Lucy." He said turning towards me and back at his laptop screen. He then pressed pause and completely turned to me. He probably knew he wasn't going to be able to understand what I was 'saying' until he turned around to read it.

'Grandine asked me to come and tell you supper was ready. Igneel isn't home yet though. What is his job?' I asked. I didn't even know what my foster parents' jobs were.

"That old geezer? Oh he is the CEO of Dragneel Inc. Haven't you heard of it?" Natsu looked at me questioningly.

'No you do realize where I grew up.' I wrote with a smile on my face.

"Point taken." He said as he stood and walked to the door. I quickly followed him and we descended down the stairs and into the dining room.

Almost as soon as we were all seated at the table Igneel walked in the door. He took off his coat and hung it on the rack by the door along with his brief case.

"How was your day dear?" Grandine asked standing to greet him.

"Oh just the usual." He replied. His eyes then locked with mine and a sudden sadness filled them. After that he went up the stairs. A few minutes later he walked back down in some more casual clothes rather than his business suit. He then moved to his place at the table and blessed the food.

Just like the last few times I have eaten with them, Natsu and Igneel started to eat throwing food all over the place. Since I have already seen this, I kind of guessed this would happen and mentally prepared myself.

After every last piece of food was devoured, Grandine collected the plates and carried them to the sink where Grandine started to wash. Wendy moved right beside her and started to rinse them before gently laying them in the strainer for them to dry. In the meantime I just stared wondering if I should interfere. They seemed to have it under control but I felt guilty not helping. Wendy looked up at me and smiled. I feel like she always knows how to get me out a sticky situation.

"Don't worry Lucy-San. We have it here. You can go ahead and get a shower for school tomorrow." She said sweetly. I nodded and walked up the stairs.

I first walked into my room and grabbed a few necessities before I walked into the bathroom. I quickly undressed and turned on the water. I allowed the water to run along my hand testing the water before fully submerging my body in the liquid substance.

I sat there for a few minutes just… thinking before I actually started to wash my hair and such. After quickly washing my hair and body I turned the water off and dried my body with a towel. I put on a fresh pair of black sweatpants and an old Three Days Grace t-shirt before taking my dirty clothes back to my room.

I quickly brushed my hair before lying on my bed. I caught myself spacing out as I stared at the white ceiling. I just thought about the things that have come to pass. I smiled before closing my eyes and allowing sleep to overcome me.

_Riiiiinnnnnggg! Riiiiinnnnnnggg! RIIIIIINNNNGGGG!_

A hand quickly came out from under the covers as I all but smash the stupid alarm clock. It wasn't that I minded getting up as much as I hated the annoying sound that escaped it.

I stood up and emerged from my bed before turning around and quickly pulling the comforter back in its rightful place along with the pillows. After that I walk to where my uniform hung and quickly stripped before putting my red, gray, and black uniform on.

After that I brush my hair and did a side braid and walked down the stairs. To my surprise, Natsu was already down there (dressed this time) and breakfast was ready. Igneel and Grandine weren't here again this morning so I assume that they have to leave pretty early in the morning.

I went to sit at the table and Wendy greeted me. Natsu just nodded but at least he acknowledged me. I am still a bit confused on where our relationship stands though. Especially after…. That…

We ate our breakfast with a light conversation before moving towards the door so we could venture out to school. Natsu looked a bit pained. Of course after the way those girls responded to him during homeroom yesterday, I guess he is pretty popular and just doesn't want to deal with them. I wouldn't want to deal with them. But that's just me.

We walked towards the school for a bit Wendy and I walking ahead of Natsu carrying a conversation when suddenly I heard screaming. I guess Wendy heard it too because when I turned to her she had the same face as I did.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a girl came flying onto my back almost throwing both of us to the ground. If it wasn't for Wendy stabilizing me, I would probably be road kill. Literally. Ran over and all. The 'thing' then jumped off of me. I was fairly surprised to see what it was. Sort of.

"Good morning Lu-Chan! How are you this morning?" She asked me.

'Levy-chan? You about gave me a heart attack!' I wrote putting a hand on my heart to emphasize, which made her laugh.

"Sorry about that. Good morning Wendy-Chan. Natsu." Levy said with a bright smile that could light up anyone's day. I could help but smile with her.

"Levy." Natsu replied. So these two know each other? Well I guess since they are in most periods together, you would at least know of the other person.

We walked a bit further and Wendy had to part ways. I find it a bit cute that she is a freshman and Natsu is a senior. I shook the thought out as we entered my first period: Math. Not my strongest point first thing in the morning. Don't get me wrong. I am not bad at it, I just have to wake up first. The 5:30 wakeup call doesn't help my brain learn quadratic formulas and such

I inwardly groan when he walked in a started his lectures on some form of math. Instead I just let my brain wonder. Even though I had never been to school doesn't mean I didn't learn at the orphanage. Truth be told, I probably know most of the stuff he is going to teach because of my love for math.

It didn't feel like long but eventually lunch came. Levy-chan, Mira, Erza, and I walked into the overly crowded lunch room and got in line to get our food. When we walked out we walked to the same two table as yesterday and sat down in almost the exact order. Only this time all of the seats were filled.

Whereas yesterday there were three, excluding the one I took, empty seats, today all of them were taken. I looked at the other table and saw that today Natsu and the girl he was *Ahem* _kissing_ him yesterday along with some other guy that was sitting beside Juvia- chan. I looked at Levy chan and she started to explain.

"The guy with dark hair is Gray. He likes Juvia; he just doesn't know it yet. Juvia is stalker crazy over him though. Watch out, she might think you like Gray and go ballistic on you. That girl right there is Lisanna. She's Natsu's girlfriend for going on three years. Or at least since freshman year." Levy explained. So _she _was the one that Natsu ditched me for that Sunday?

"Flamebrain what the hell happened yesterday? You were supposed to serve lunch detention with me!" He exclaimed brining me out of my thoughts.

"Listen here popsicle. I don't have to answer to you. It isn't any of your business anyway." Natsu exclaimed crossing his arms and looking away.

Suddenly the other guy stood and almost flipped the table. I saw a tick mark appear on Erza's face but she didn't say anything. The Natsu slammed both of his fists on the table and it knocked Erza's lunch, which was strawberry cake, into her lap.

Erza stood abrupt and the murderous aura came back. Fear was evident on both Natsu and Gray's faces as they started hugging each other.

"Were you two fighting?" Erza asked cutting her eyes to the two boys.

"O-o-of course not Erza. Best friends don't fight. See?" Natsu said as him and gray linked arms and started acting like they were the best of friends.

I inwardly laughed looking at the two guys going from hating each other to being the best of friends. Apparently Erza found it funny as well because started to laugh as well. It seemed really out of character for her to be laughing but suddenly everyone smiled and started laughing as well before continuing to eat their lunch.

Not long after that, the bell rang and we all went to throw our trash away. Levy-chan and I made our way to Creative writing. We were almost their and suddenly started to smile which made me a bit confused.

"Hey Lucy, on Saturday Erza, Mira, Juvia, Lisanna, and I are going to go shopping at the mall. Would you like to come?" Levy asked. At the thought my heart sped up and I felt really warm. I had never went out with friends before. Unless you counted the five minutes with Natsu. I quickly nodded my head with a smile on my face and Levy smiled back.

This week has to go by faster.

**Hey guys! Sorry. I would have posted it first thing this morning but i forgot it was Friday ^u^' Anyway i still have it posted on the right day! So it isnt entirely late.**

**Also! Good news! This is officially the longest chapter I have ever written! It has 11 pages! *o* LOL. Thnaks to everyone that contributed (Faved, followed, or reviewed) ! I got more reviews on the other chapter than ever before as well! 11 reviews. Is 11 my lucky number?**

**Anyway thanks! **

**iloveanime12**


	8. Chapter 8

Luck_ of the Unwanted~_

Chapter 8

Finally after the many, _many_ days of torture, Saturday finally arrived.

_"__RIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!"_ My alarm cried. I quickly jumped up with a smile on my face. I went to my closet and looked through the very little clothing that I owned. Maybe it was a good thing we were going to the mall today. The only thing is that I have no money….

Finally I just decided on a black frilly skirt, a hot pink halter, some black leggings and my black knee-high combat boots. I was starting to get colder so I should probably where a jacket as well as the leggings to keep me warm. I left my hair down and put in a pink and black headband. I walked to my full body mirror and smiled at my reflection.

I all but ran down the stairs to find out that Natsu still hadn't risen from the dead yet and Igneel had gone to work. Wendy was sitting on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons and Grandine was sitting down beside her knitting or crocheting.

"Good morning Sunshine. Where are you going all dressed up?" Grandine asked. I noticed I didn't have my whiteboard so I looked on a desk and found a pen and paper.

'If it is okay with you I thought I would go to the mall with some friends.' I wrote. Grandine read over it and a smiled graced her face.

"Oh that's great! So you have been making friends?" I nodded.

"Well do you have any money?" I smile a sheepish smile before shaking my head.

"Here hold on a sec." She then speed walked out the living room and into her and Igneel's bedroom. Not long after that she came back in.

"I was doing your laundry the other day and noticed that you don't really have as many clothes as I wish you did. Take this and try and buy you some clothes. It should be enough for you to eat lunch as well. Thankfully you aren't like Natsu and have a bottomless pit for a stomach." She commented? Accompanied by a laugh. Even so I couldn't help but giggle. I can never get enough of this family. It's like reality tv only… reality.

Apparently one anime had gone off and another was coming on. Wendy jumped up with a smile and started to sing and dance.

_Lil pri opening song._

_ichiban suki na APPURU PAI  
POCHARI takunai kedo tomannai  
GARASU no kutsu hakiwasurete  
KABOCHA no basha ni SURUU sareta orz_

_mangetsu ni uttori shitetara  
ikinari zaazaa amemoyou TT  
minna de chikara wo awasete  
keesee gyakute?_

_itsudatte KOKORO ni ooki na yume__  
dakara maemuite KISEKI wo egaku yo  
puri puri RIRUpuri_

_yumemiru ONNANOKO  
dare demo PURINSESU  
koi suru ONNANOKO  
HONKI! MUTEKI! KANPEKI!_

_kanarazu kanaeru yo  
wagamama PURINSESU  
anata ni DOKIDOKI__HAPPII__  
otogibanashi yori  
SUTEKI na densetsu!?  
hajimaru yokan_

Finally the song ended and Wendy stopped in a pose that where she held an imaginary microphone in her left hand and was pointing at the 'audience' with her right hand along with her left foot.

I sat there and smiled at her cuteness. I guess with her barely being thirteen and already being in highschool forced her to grow up a bit too fast. Even so both she and the little girls in the anime were too cute.

Wendy quickly turned around and faced me. She was breathing a little heavier than usual but what would you expect? She then smiled.

"That was fun! Did I do a good job Lucy- San?" She asked. I was going to write how well she did but I noticed I was out of room on my little slip of paper. Instead I just gave her a thumbs and she sat back down to watch the rest of her episode.

I made my way to the kitchen to look for a quick breakfast before heading out. I ended up making some toast and eating an apple for the simple fact that was the only thing I could make without burning the house down.

I grinned at the thought and finished eating before throwing my apple core away and washing the plate I just used. After that I left a note saying that I was leaving and walked out the door not forgetting to grab my black handbag that held my whiteboard and markers.

Earlier in the week we all decided we would meet at the park. Since Erza and Mira were the oldest, they were both going to drive us to the mall. There as six of us going so one car wouldn't fit all of us without it being illegal. I didn't feel like going to jail today.

I walked there only to find that I was the first one there. I wonder what time it is…. I don't have a watch. Slowly but surely everyone came though and it wasn't long before we journeyed off. When we approached the building I almost choked at the size. As I stood and looked up I felt smaller than an ant looking up to a person.

Levy and Mira busted out laughing when they saw my reaction. I looked at them as if asking what they were laughing at. They just looked at me back almost straightening back up before busting out laughing again. They took a quick double take before really straightening up and looked confused.

"Don't tell me. You really haven't seen a mall before?" Levy asked. I shook my head no in response and they quickly pulled me to the entrance.

When I saw the inside though, I felt even more entranced. There were so many different stores! How did all of these fit in one building?! Well I guess that would explain why the building was so huge on the outside…

Yet again everyone started to laugh at my expression and I could feel my cheeks start to get warm from embarrassment.

"So Lucy, do you have any money with you?" Erza asked. I nodded and fetched the money out of my pocket and my eyes widened. Why had Grandine given me so much? Did she mean to?

I quickly counted the money in my hand as my eyes widened even further. Everyone noticed and started to count over my shoulder. There reaction was the same as mine.

In my hand I held ten $20 bills. Meaning I held $200 dollars in my hands.

Suddenly I was all but brushed off of my feet as they carried me into a store. When they finally put me down I looked at them with my famous 'What the heck just happened?' Look.

"Well we thought we would give you a new makeover and allow you to have the total mall experience." Mira explained. I was still confused but quickly brushed it off. That was until I was shoved into a dressing room. They were throwing clothes over the door so fast it was almost like it was raining outfits.

I was assuming they wanted me to try the clothes on so I quickly undressed and tried on the outfits. One by one they rated the clothes and we went to the register and bought them. We repeated that so many times that I thought my legs and arms were going to fall off from all of the pants, shirts, leggings, cardigans, you name it I have worn it.

After a while we moved on to the food court and ate lunch. We ate in a nice atmosphere with light conversation and laughs. I looked at the other end of the table where Lisanna sat. She didn't seem to be as thrilled as the rest of us. I was observing her until she caught my gaze and glared. A shiver was sent down my spine. Did I do something? I hope I didn't ruin her plans by bombarding in….

I avoided my gaze and looked away. After we all finished we threw our trash away and I was yet again swooped away by the eager girls wanting to dress me up like their Barbie. Even so, they had really good taste in clothes.

We went into a few other stores and bought some accessories. I had so many bags in my hands that Levy had to carry some. And her hands were full as well. I still couldn't help but smile. How much have I done that today? Too much. My cheeks might fall off from over using them over the last week.

"Okay my feet are starting to hurt from wearing these heels. One more store is about all I can do." Mira admitted.

"Okay so where should we go?" Levy asked.

"Oh Juvia knows an awesome store that Lucy-san might enjoy." Do I even have to mention who said that?

"Ok sounds good. You okay with that Lisanna?" Erza asked. I couldn't help but go back to the silent conversation between Lisanna and I. She glared at me with cold eyes for a reason I don't know… What did I do to upset her?

"Sure. I guess." She replied. I still think I heard her say something under her breath though. Something like 'Do I have a choice?' or somewhat like that.

We walked into the last store and I almost gasped. This store had everything ranging from clothes to cooking wear. We walked around a bit but I was running a bit low on money and thing in here didn't really fit my budget. Still we walked around and pointed at the things we thought were cute or weird.

Soon `we passed by some expensive jewelry and I couldn't help but stare in awe. There were many different necklaces, bracelets, rings, and watches. It was one of those moments when you want something and you look at the price and slowly walk away.

Only something stood out. It was a charm bracelet with twelve charms on it. The zodiac to be exact. I used to sit on a hill with my mama at night and she would point out the different constellations for me. It drew me in and I swore that I would someday come back when I had enough money and buy the bracelet. I walked off after that thought and started to regroup with the others for the simple fact that I have no idea where I am.

We finished looking around shortly and decided to leave. We started to walked out the door of the store when the alarm went off. I looked around quizzing my surroundings. Soon the police came and….

I was put in handcuffs.

**Oh wow... talk about a cliffhanger... Sorry it was so short this week! I was going to make it longer but i had a terrible case of writers block. I still managed to publish it on time for all of my lovely readers though!**

**But i am sad. Only 2 people reviewed on the last chapter. Even so THANK TO THE TWO PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED lol**

**Just kidding. Thank you to everyone that has followed, favorited, and reviewed. If you have any question pm me or review. If you have any suggestions, i will incorporate them into the story as best as possible. I check my fanfic account everyday so there will be a response when you next get on. **

**UPDATES EVERY FRIDAY!**

**iloveanime12**


	9. Authors note :c Sorry!

**Hello Everyone!**

**I would like to apologize for this not being a new chapter :c I know that this isnt the time for an authors note. Especially when the last chapter ended with Lucy in handcuffs. Even so i have a good reason for not updating. You see, i was finished with the chapter and my mom was on my laptop. Somehow she did some thing and i got a blue screen. I lost all of my pictures, documents, music, everything. **

**This means that i was forced to re write the chapter and that was something i couldnt do so soon without making it all crappy. I thought that it would be better if you wait and get an awesome 3000 word story compared to if you get a crappy 1000 word one. Thank you all for understanding even if you dont agree. The next chapter will be on Monday.**

**Also, I am returning back to school as of Monday. Hopefully it would affect my fanfiction but if it does please try to think optimistically. I love writing for you guys and love it even more when i hear what you think about the things i write. My stories are by no means popular but there are people who read them. Even if only 1 person read my story i would still keep writing just so that one person would be happy.**

**If you have any questions or requests on what should happen next, review or pm me. Thank you for all of the reviews on the last chapter! You have yet again broken the record with 13! Love you guys!**

**iloveanime12**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry. I know I told you Monday but it has been oh so hectic. On the bright side, New chapter! Enjoy!**

_~Luck of the Unwanted_

Chapter 10

Lisanna's POV

This whole shopping trip has been a disaster from the very beginning. First, I thought it was going to be just us until Levy invited Lucy. Then once everyone found out she had some money they started to go crazy and put all of their attention on her. It's not like I mind though…. I wouldn't stoop that low.

So far we had gone to millions of stores and my feet were killing me. Right now we were in a store that Juvia recommended we went to before going home. I was looking at some jewelry with Mira-nee when I looked over my shoulder and saw Lucy looking intently at something.

If I strained my eyes to look hard enough then I could make out some kind of charm bracelet. Seriously? Your 17 and you want a charm bracelet? Whatever be the case, I could see the want in her eyes. She looked nervous as she took a peak at the price tag. You could practically see her feathers flop as she looked at the, more than likely, expensive price of the bracelet. She sighed before walking over to Levy, Juvia, and Erza.

It wasn't much longer before we all met up. A light bulb went off in my head as I walked back over to the little stand where the charm bracelet Lucy was looking at a few minutes ago.

We started to move our way to the door and ended up passing the armlet. I quickly grabbed it and caught up to Lucy before quickly putting it in an open zipper of her handbag.

When we walked through the doors sirens went off. It wasn't long before the police came. Everyone was looking around mortified. The police came in and put us all in handcuffs before taking us to the security room in the mall that had a little section with bars as if in a real jailhouse.

They shoved all six of us in before slamming and locking the door so we couldn't escape.

Lucy POV

Emotions fled through me as a mall cop tightened the metal cuffs around my hands. It hurt. It felt like the circulation was cut off and my hands had no feeling. I was surprised, sad, scared, and most of all…. Anxious. What would I do if I had to call Grandine and Igneel. I mean I personally wouldn't be able to but they would still have to pay a fee and take me home.

I have already caused them enough trouble with the adoption. They have done so much for me and yet, how do I repay them? Getting thrown in jail for something I have no clue about!

I was pushed into a corner that was surrounded with bars like the jails in movies and such. I wanted to scream and shout that I had noidea why we were all in here but of course I couldn't. I sat down on a bench in there and buried me head in my hands. I can't believe this is happening.

"Do you know why you are here?" The cop asked.

"NO! Would you care so much as to enlighten us?" Levy asked. She was furious. Everyone looked at her like she was the weirdest thing they had ever seen. Has she ever acted like this before?

"Well you see, apparently one or all of you stole something from that store." The man explained.

"Look. I think you have the wrong people so if you would be kind enough to LET US GO!" Erza yelled as she kicked the bar and put a huge dent in it. The officers looked mortified as she took her anger out on the poor iron bars. After a while though she settled down and took a few breaths.

"Look you each get one phone call each. No more no less. Make it count. If that person does not answer the phone, you will be stuck here until we find out who stole what." The guy stated as he opened the door and started pulling us out one at the time.

But all too soon it as my turn. I don't want to cause trouble. Especially after everything they did. Yes it may sound cliché but still. I so indebted to them it isnt even funny. They basically saved my life and sanity.

My palms started to get sweaty. I didn't want to get stuck here for god knows how long. Still who was the one that stole? As far as I know, none of my friends would steal. They were to kind hearted. Still, they continued to pull me out.

"What about Lucy? She can't speak. How will she make a phone call if all she can do is sign?" Levy asked. Good call Levy-chan. That is a decent excuse.

"That is why we have a translator here. He will read her signs and speak for her." If possible my stomach just dropped further into a pit.

A woman handed me the phone and asked me to dial the number. The only problem is that I have no idea what Grandine and Igneel's number is… Since there was a translator, I told her my predicament. She nodded before speaking aloud to ask the question.

"Does anyone here know their number?" The translator read aloud.

I looked back and gave a sheepish smile. Everyone kind of looked back and forth but sighed in despair.

"Wait! I don't have Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel's number but I do have Natsu's! We are childhood friends." Mira explained. She took out her cell phone, which they have yet to confiscate, and read out the number to the translator who dialed it and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" Natsu asked picking up the phone.

"Natsu! I need you to do a big favor for me. I am at the mall in jail and I need you to come pick me up." The translator explained.

"Ummm…. Who is this?"

"Lucy."

"You don't sound like Lucy."

"How would you know?"

"Point made." He was silent a bit after that. Before sighing.

"So what exactly did you call me for?"

"I need you to come and get me from the mall. I am in jail. Please don't tell Grandine and Igneel." The translator spoke for me.

"…Fine. I'll be there soon." He said before hanging up. I felt like a thousand ton boulder had been lifted off of my shoulders. Still… Natsu wouldn't just agree to do something like that. Was he going to blackmail me? Or ask me to do something in return? Oh gosh…. What have I gotten myself into…

But just like he said, he came. It didn't take him long either surprisingly. He came in, paid the fee to basically bail me out, grabbed my arm, and literally dragged me out of the building and to the car. He actually dragged me all the way to the car and opened the door before actually going to his side. Just by his rough actions, you could tell he wasn't very happy.

He got into his fire red car and put it in reverse before driving out of the parking lot. The ride was quite silent considering it is kind of hard for him to understand me without taking his eyes off of the road.

He drove through many stop signs and stop lights, much to the dislike of my panicking heart trying to literally rip itself out of my chest from its steady beats.

We finally stopped and when I got the nerve to actually peak through my hands, I saw that we weren't home. In fact I had never been here before although it looked like a kindergarten playground. I looked at Natsu quizingly looking for answers as he looked at me the same. I guess he deserves to know even though I don't myself.

"What the hell Lucy? You go to the mall with friends and end up in jail. What happened?" Natsu all be screamed as got out of the car and started walking around as if to express his point.

I found myself looking down still in the car. He looked at me expecting answers that I could not give. He deserves an answer though. I reached for my bag and pulled out an expo marker along with my whiteboard.

'I don't know. We were leaving and the sirens went off. Next thing I know, I was in handcuffs and being put behind bars.' I turned the board around for him to read.

"You think that is an answer Lucy? That tells me nothing! Why should I even think about keeping this secret if you can't even tell me? Why should I lie to my parents to keep a secret I don't even know?" Natsu yelled. He was outraged. It looked as if he could snap at any moment if he hadn't already.

I felt anger tug at my heart and tears flood through my eyes. I started to write much faster and sloppier, the feelings of remorse and regret officially gone as the anger corrupted my common sense.

'What do you know Natsu? Your parents save me from committing suicide just like my dad did!' I threw the board at him this time as I struck off walking.

I didn't even know what part of town I was in if it as even still Magnolia. I didn't really even care much at the moment either. Anger still fuel my empty heart as I continued to walk. As I walked though, I started to look back on what I had said. Well wrote technically.

I can't believe I told someone that. And him of all people. Even so, it felt good for someone to know other than me. I couldn't help but feel bad though. I had asked him a huge favor and all he wanted was answers. Of course he could have gone about it all in another way but I can't say that I blame him. If I were in his footsteps and I could actually speak I would too.

With the anger out of my system, realization struck and I finally noticed that I had no idea where I was. Some people had stopped to as if I was lost but I just kept walking because I wasn't in the mood to explain my disability.

Actually when I looked around my surroundings, it looked just like my hometown from the old water fountain that no longer ran to the water tower the read 'Hargeon' on it. Don't tell me. I left this place years ago along with the all of the bad memories with it. No. This can't be happening. Tears started to flow freely down my face as everything started to come back. Everything my mind blocked me remembering came back into my head.

Mama. No. If only you hadn't jumped in front of me. Papa wouldn't have killed himself. He would have had no reason. It wouldn't have been my fault because I wouldn't be there. You guys could have just forgotten I was ever there and lived happily.

I fell to my knees clutching my head from all of the pain.

"Lucy? Lucy is that you?! Lucy!" Was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

**Who is this mystery person? I would like to apologize for the yet again late chapter. I promised you guys Monday after i lost everything from my blue screen but it has been so hectic. I started school in case i forgot to put that in the authors note and it has really taken its toll on me physically, mentally, and emotionally. I hate school. Not because because i hate the teachers or the classmates. Just school in general puts a bad taste in my mouth.**

**This chapter was pretty short and crappy for as long as it took me to write it so i apologize for that as well. At least it broke 2000 words though.**

**Again though, i am sorry for not updating on Friday and then not updating on Monday like promised. I had a little case of writers block and could not seem to get passed the part where Lucy was put in jail. I have OCD when it comes to my writing style and stuff like that so that is why it takes a full week ( and sometimes longer) to update XD.**

**At least i update frequently though. Some writers only update once a month or so. Thank you guys for the support! I might not have as many readers or favorites/ followers as some but everyone that does is like my family. My fanfiction family c:**

**Woah this was a long authors note that just followed an authors note. Over and out!**

**iloveanime12**


	11. Chapter 11

_Luck of the Unwanted~_

Chapter 11

Natsu POV

'What do you know Natsu? Your parents save me from committing suicide just like my dad did!' As I read those words guilt immediately sunk into my skin. How could I have not noticed? She didn't call on me, Wendy, or my parents for anything. Was it because she didn't want to inconvenience them because of everything? How does _she _of all people make me think so hard? Is it because I want to know her story? What happened? She doesn't ever refer to anything about it…

I just stood there frozen still trying to process everything. We were currently in the outskirts of Hargeon and here I was in a parking lot of an abandoned Kindergarten classroom with Lucy M.I.A. Oh god. Lucy is missing on my watch. I am officially dead unless I can find Lucy and get back home before dawn.

I broke running looking everywhere for Lucy shouting frantically but to no avail. I looked in every direction possible around the area. I know she was mad but how far could she have walked?

That was when I noticed a woman across the street about to cross the crosswalk and come towards me. I would have thought nothing of it at first but suddenly she dropped grabbing her head. From the terror and pain on her face you would think that she would be screaming. Then I noticed one thing: Blonde. It was Lucy. She was in pain but couldn't scream because, well, you know.

I was going to go running and screaming to her and make sure she was okay but some strange dude beat me to it.

"Lucy? Lucy is that you? Lucy!" Suddenly she collapsed and he barely caught her in time.

He stared at her for a little while before picking her up bridal style and carrying her off somewhere. Did he know her? I mean, he just called out her name so that must mean something right?

A thought struck and I decided to follow. I wasn't big on eavesdropping but what if this guy was a rapist and he planned to take advantage of Lucy while she had no idea what was going on? The very thought made me sick to my stomach but, hey look around at the world these days. Anything is possible.

I wanted to shout at the man, but what is he capable of? He might have a gang with him or something. What would I do then? This town was basically cut off from the rest of Fiore after the war; the Country couldn't afford to repair it so the residents left and now it is… this.

They went into a small little cottage-like building and he disappeared behind a heavy wood door. I walked and peeked through a window and saw that it was mostly a one room house with the exception of a bathroom and maybe a small bedroom. There was a kitchen, dining room, living room mixed thingy and I saw him lay Lucy down on the dining / kitchen table.

I felt myself worry for a second at what might happen next but the feeling soon resided when I saw Lucy starting to wake up. She sat up and the guy came running to her carrying a glass of what I guess what water.

She grabbed it and nodded her head. After that she smiled. Not one of the ones that she gives the girls at school or the one she does while helping out in the kitchen. No, this was much different. It was so warm and radiant, inviting.

I felt envious. Why can't I make her smile like that? Oh I know. I constantly avoid her so I don't get pinned by kids at school with titles about how I have a weird adopted sister because she she's mute and can't talk. Since when did I care so much about what others think of me?

Still. She looks so happy. It is a kind of smile that can make the rain go away and the sun come out. Did I seriously just think that? That was so cheesy and cliché …. Oh well.

I couldn't bring myself to either walk away from the window or knock down the door. So I just watched and allowed my heart to run free of emotions as I saw the scene ahead of me.

Lucy POV

After I passed out, memories flashed through my head and all I could do was watch. Granted, they weren't all that bad. Like the one where I was begging Mama and Papa for a dog and the next morning I wake up with a white one in the living room with the name tag that read: Nikora. At my young age though, I couldn't pronounce it and ended up calling him Plue.

Then there were the times when Papa would drink and beat me for killing mama. The pain I experience from my own father was unbearable.

But then I would also remember that things like that don't happen to anymore thanks to Grandine and Igneel. Or at least that _was _what I thought. Until now.

Suddenly the fog started to clear in my eyes and I was able to see again. I opened my eyes and looked at the ceilings to an unknown house. As I looked around, one thought crossed my mind: Where am I? I was in my hometown I remember that much, but who's house am I in? Just as the thought crossed I heard some things falling over.

"Lucy?" That voice…. It can't be….

"Lucy! I am so glad you are okay! I thought you were seriously hurt but it looks to only be mental and nothing physical." He said. I looked around to see if there was anything to write with. That's when I noticed a notebook and a pen beside me. So he remembered.

'Sting? Oh my gosh! It has been so long! How have you been?' I wrote/ asked.

"I have been pretty good. I recently came back to this deadbeat town looking for my lost cat. We live just outside the city and I didn't know if maybe he ran this way. Then I saw you and you fainted." Sting said.

We continued to talk and catch up. I remembered why I was here though and a depressed aura surrounded me. Apparently, I startled Sting though because he started to panic on how to make me feel better.

'Well it was nice talking to you. I have to go home now though.' I explained.

The doors busted open at that statement allowing my heart to do a few back flips in my chest. More like almost kill me from a heart-attack.

"Who the hell are you?!" Natsu screamed at Sting while pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Me? I am Sting." Sting explained.

Natsu POV

Sting? What kind of a name is Sting? All I know is that I do not approve of this. But I noticed that something was off in the way he talked. Was it an accent? No, it was too heavy what exactly was it….

"Come on Lucy we are leaving. I have to get you back home or else I am dead meat." I said as I made my way towards Lucy. I grabbed her arm and started to drag her out of the door.

Just as we were about to exit though, she stopped. Dead stop. Not a single bit of motion going on inside her. It looked like she was even refusing to breathe.

She looked back at Sting and started to move her hands in a weird way. What was she doing? Some kind of secret language? I had to think about it for a second for it to process through that she was probably doing sign language. I don't understand why though. She knows that I don't know sign language… unless.

What surprised me was when Sting started to sign back. Was that why he sounded so funny? Is he deaf? That might explain something about why he knows Lucy…. I still don't approve of him though. Something about him just doesn't sit well with me.

"She says that she isn't going anywhere with someone as insensitive and demanding as you." He explained. I know it was Lucy that said it but I couldn't help but to feel a bit more dislike to the guy the more he talked for Lucy. I didn't like that Lucy couldn't talk to me herself.

And most of all, I didn't like the fact that she would rather sit here with him than go home with me.

**Back by popular demand XD So a a lot of people requested that Sting be the mystery guy so that was what i did! Also i find it a bit funny that i made him deaf when in the anime he has super-hearing. Oh well.**

**I know, i know, i know. It completely sucked. But it is a chapter! Homework was the worst thing ever created. Isn't the 7 hours at school enough?! *Sigh* At least i updated on time. I absolutely promise that the next chapter with be so much better. Since we are getting closer to the climax.**

**Thank you all for everything! I got around 6 or 8 reviews so i guess that is ok... it could always be better though... lol. I have reached almost 130 followers! Thank you! I didnt notice until the other day and about cried. I was in the living room on my phone checking it and my family started to give me crazy looks and such cx They looked so happy when i told them the reason i was tearing up. **

**Again, thank you all for reading whether you plan on fav, follow, or reviewing. I love you all! Over and out~**

**iloveanime12**


	12. Chapter 12

_Luck of the Unwanted~_

Chapter 12

Lucy POV

What? What is Sting saying? I did not sign that. I mean it was what I was thinking but that wasn't what I signed for Natsu….

I looked in Natsu's direction and he looked… broken. His head hung low and his bangs covered his face. Remorse and guilt flooded through me and I couldn't help but feel like I needed to hug him or something. For some reason though, I couldn't move. Hesitation ran through my veins and I found myself paralyzed. Just like the day of my mother's death.

"Fine. I guess I should just go then." Natsu said as he opened the door and walked out with his head still low.

The spell-like feeling of hesitation wore off and I found my body moving towards the door to try and run after him.

But as I grabbed the door knob and turned it, the door slammed back shut. I turned around surprised at the unknown action and saw Sting towering over. The familiar feeling of fear ran down my spine as I saw the lust filled look in his eyes.

He started to lean down and kiss me but thankfully I managed to somehow break free of the trance-like state and move to the side. Just in time too. He smirked, almost evilly, and slowly started to lean back up.

My back slammed against the door as he pinned me there. If I thought I was scared before, it was a total misunderstanding. I am downright terrified now. Where did my best friend go? The one that would always comfort me at night when I cried about my mom? The one that would knock out the boys and girls that picked on me? My first crush….

Those thoughts were knocked aside as I was brought back to reality when his breath was present on my lips. He was wavering. He didn't really want to do this… I hope.

"Where is the Sting-kun I know and remember? Where is the old one that would protect me all those years?" Sting said trying to mimic my voice. I stared into his eyes as if they were going to give me a hint as to what he was going to say next.

"That Sting died a long time ago. I bet you don't even know what happened do you?" Sting asked. I wanted to run away and hide while he was having a battle with himself, but part of me was curious. Part of me knew it was my fault.

"After you left, a thug group called Phantom Lord came looking for you. They never said why but they started to vandalize the orphanage without a single word as to why. They burnt it to the ground and all of the kids and babies for forced onto the streets. Do you understand the tragedy some of those kids went through? Starving. Some literally starved to death. So while you were out of that 'dreaded orphanage' some kids were wishing n every star they saw that they could actually go back." Sting's eyes narrowed and locked onto mine as he started to continue.

"You are the reason for all of those kids' fears, deaths even. And for that I will never forgive you. Which is why I will make you feel all of the pain those small innocent kids went through." Sting said as he suddenly pulled out his pocket knife and started to make his way to my neck. I felt the cold, sharp metal make contact with my skin and winced at the burning sensation. There was a slight little cut that barely oozed blood. He was planning on killing me slowly. But the sad part is that I don't care. I deserve this. I made all of those children go through horrible things. Did they have to see their siblings die? What did they have to watch?

My body surrendered and gave into the touch of the blade. He lifted it to slash again but as he did, glass flew across the room along with a few pieces of wood that held the old widow together.

Suddenly, a blur of colors came flying into the room.

"Sting if you touch her again, so help me god, I will kill you!" Natsu screamed as he came running in my direction. I wanted to scream out to him for help. I wanted to break free of Sting's grasp. But the images of all the kids that lived at the orphanage with me kept running through my head. The thoughts that some might not be living right now…. Because of me. The thoughts and images kept finding their way into the smallest cracks.

I felt Sting's weight shift as he dodged Natsu's sloppy attack. Natsu growled as he quickly as he ran in my direction. Because of my extra limp weight, Sting didn't have time to duck out the way and my body was pried away from him as I went skidding across the floor.

As I did though, my head caught the side of a side table and black started to cloud into my vision.

Normal POV

"Nobody hurts Luce and lives." Natsu snarled as he lunged at Sting for the third time in the last few minutes.

"Really? Because she sure did hurt a lot of people. Children ages ranging as small as four. Dying because of her." He said with a smirk as he dodged every punch Natsu threw at him. As he said that, Natsu subsided and slowly started to stop. Emotions crossed his eyes but soon were shaken away.

"There is no way Luce would ever hurt anyone on purpose." Natsu contradicted as his pace slowed down a bit before eventually stopping fully and looking down.

"That is where you are wrong though. Lucy was the reason for Phantom Lord destroying the orphanage that housed thousands of kids. Because Hargeon is cut off from the rest of the world, the kids were forced to live on the streets. The only reason I am here, is to look for some of the survivors. But then the cause of it all came and I thought 'Why not show her the pain those kids felt?'. But you have messed it all up. You just had to barge in and-" Sting was cut short as Natsu sent a punch to his chin knocking him to the floor.

While he was on the ground, Natsu put his foot on his back to ensure Sting stayed to the ground.

"Lucy would have never done anything if she knew something was going to happen to the little kids at the orphanage and you know it. After all, you have known her your entire life. If anything our roles should be reverse. You should be the one defending her. Did you see her expression when you pulled that knife, she surrendered. She thinks that deserved something she had no control over. You are just so pathetic, you needed an excuse and you chose Lucy. I am going to tell you something here and now. If you ever get so much as an inch close to her, I will personally knock your teeth out of your head. Got it?" and with that, Natsu stomped on Sting's head and knocked him out cold.

After that he made his way to Lucy's side and picked her up bridal style before taking her back to his car and driving back to Magnolia and to the nearest hospital.

Lucy's POV

I lay there in silence as nothingness surrounds me. Where am I? Is this even a place? I can't see anything. I can't be dead. All I remember is Natsu throwing me from Sting's arms and sliding across the floor and hitting my head. Sting…. I changed him. It's my fault.

All my fault.

Suddenly, the darkness started clearing up and a blinding white light replaced it. The light was unbearable and I had to close my eyes. My head was pounding and I couldn't hear anything for a few seconds.

Slowly everything started to clear up and I could hear beeps and see a white ceiling. A ceiling that was not my own. I looked around the room and saw Grandine and Wendy sitting in the corner of the room. They were both asleep and leaning on each other.

Déjà vu much?

Slowly Wendy opened her eyes. Our eyes locked and hers filled with tears. I don't know why though. I am completely fine.

"Lucy-san! I am so glad you are okay!" Wendy said as she jumped up making Grandine almost fall over onto the floor. Luckily she didn't though.

I looked to my side and saw my whiteboard and marker lying there respectively. I don't know how though…. I thought I threw it at Natsu before storming off. Unless he brought it to me while I was here. How long have I been here anyway? What time is it?

I reached for my marker and board and began to write my response.

'Why? Did something extremely bad happen to me?' I wrote. Wendy's face visibly dropped at my response and my heart rate monitor started to speed up a little bit.

"Lucy-san. You have been knocked out for three full days. The doctors took you into urgent care as soon as Natsu brought you here. We were soon contacted and here we are." Wendy explained. I took in the information as it came and tried to except it. She still didn't answer my question.

"Did you go through some kind of trauma? Lucy the doctors looked at your throat once we told them you were temporarily mute. They said…." Wendy trailed off and looked away. I wanted to smash a hole in the wall waiting for her to finish her sentence. Why couldn't she finish? Why couldn't she tell me what the doctor said? How bad is it?

"They said you will never be able to talk again."

**Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! I am so sorry that I didn't update! It was my cousin's birthday and I was at her house all day Friday, Saturday, and Sunday so I haven't had a chance to update. Forgive me!**

**Also, I don't know if you like it or not but lately I found that I have been switching POVs a lot. Do you guys want me to keep doing that or do you want me to keep it at the traditional Lucy POV? Please let me know! **

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, faved, or followed! So far this is my best story with almos 200 followers! So excited!**

**I forgot to mention this but Mondays are the new update days. I have found out that Fridays are too busy for my schedule and Mondays are better. Sorry for any inconvience! I love you all! Over and out~**

**iloveanime12**


	13. Chapter 13

_Luck of the Unwanted~_

Chapter 13

Lucy's POV

I stared at Wendy horrified. What did she just say? Oh no. This is most definitely a dream. There is no way I am permanently mute. I mean, of course, I had all ways been monitored for symptoms of it when I was younger but after a while they decided it would come in due time. And, of course, I always had the fear of it but being told it, almost made it set in stone made the hair stand up on the back of my neck. I couldn't stand it.

Just as the thought crossed my mind, the door opened and a doctor walked in shortly followed by Natsu. The doctor made his way towards me holding a clipboard and a pen behind his ear.

"Good morning Miss Heartfillia." He said taking the pen in hand. I waved in reply, a nervous smile on my face. Shock had most definitely overcome a majority of my brain to the point I couldn't think straight. I looked behind him to find Natsu standing there with his head down and hands in a fist. What is going on?

"In my most recent analysis, I noticed there had been a strain on your vocal chords. My assumption is mostly stress that caused this. Is that correct?" I nodded in response. The doctor scribbled a few things down before resuming his interrogation.

"I recommend you get as much sleep as possible before the next text is run. That will be the time when we will fully see whether or not you have a chance at speaking again." And with that he clicked his ballpoint pen, stuck it behind his ear, and left without a second glance back. Sleep? How am I supposed to do that when I just some of the worst information in my life?

I looked up and saw that Natsu had still not moved. He was still looking at the floor with his hair covering his eyes and his fist balled up. I looked at Wendy and Grandine and they were watching him just as I was to see what he planned to do next.

Everyone just sat there most likely digesting the information just handed to us on a platter. Everyone watched an unmoving Natsu. I was about to give up when he finally moved.

He lifted his head, almost reluctantly, and looked straight into my eyes. Behind him, Grandine stood up and grabbed a curious Wendy all but dragging her out of the door so it was just the two of us. It was silent for a few more minutes as Natsu just stared into my eyes. What he saw, I have no idea, but he seemed interested.

"I'm sorry." He said as he looked down once again. What? Did he just apologize? What is he sorry for?

'Why? This is my problem. You can't affect fate. Fate has chosen me victim.' I wrote as he looked up to read my response.

"That is where you are wrong. The future is not carved in stone. I could have done a better job at protecting you. It was my fault for taking you there. My fault for allowing him to take you into his house. My fault for not turning around immediately and helping you. Lucy I don't think you understand! I could have prevented this! I should have never left! This is all of my fault!" Natsu yelled as he fell to the floor.

And it was the first time I had ever seen Natsu cry.

Even though it was supposed to be a sad thing, I couldn't help but smile. Not because of his pain, but because I have the power to bring out this. Something that some people have probably never seen, I get the opportunity of bringing this out in Natsu.

I stood out of bed with my whiteboard and disconnected the wires keeping me captive. Whether that was a good idea, I have no idea but Natsu is worth it. I slowly stood as Natsu continued to cry on the hospital floor. As I made my way to him, he slowly lifted his head and I got the privilege of his seeing his tear-streaked face.

I leaned down and embraced Natsu. He stood still, non reactant at first and slowly but surely relaxed into the hug. And we sat like that until Natsu eventually calmed down.

"I'm sorry."

'Stop saying that.'

"No I'm sorry for crying. I haven't done that since…. I don't even remember." He replied with a slight chuckle. He stood up and held a hand out for me. I graciously grabbed it before walked back to my bed to decided which sticker goes where before Grandine comes back in a has a conniption.

Natsu eventually made his way over and sat down beside me. We sat there in silence until Grandine came back in with the discharge papers and my next appointment schedule.

"Come on Lucy. Are you ready to go home to a warm house that doesn't smell strongly of anesthetics?" Grandine asked with a warm smile. I couldn't help but return it as I stood and put my shoes on before grabbing my whiteboard as the four of us walk towards the elevator.

We pushed the down button and awaited the elevator as Natsu, ever so childishly, raced Wendy in the press the lobby button. The elevator doors opened and we walked out into the spacious yet quiet lobby.

Grandine escorted me to the front desk and we signed a few things for my discharge before making our way outside and towards Grandine's minivan.

"Can I drive?" Natsu asked.

**Hey! First i would like to apologize for the short chapter. I feel terrible! But i hope you guys liked the NatsuxLucy moment! Second i would like to apologize for the late update. If you have read any of my previous stories (Band of bonds or Once in a Blue Moon I think...), you would know that I missed an update because my brother was graduating from basic training and we had to go pick him up from Georgia (Which was my first time leaving state!).**

**Well, now my brother is a full fledged member of the Army and left on Saturday to go to Ukraine. On Sunday we left and went to Fort Hood, Texas to tell him goodbye and be safe and la da di la da da. So there is my explanation for not updating. **

**The ride was terrible. There was five of us going and no one had to money to buy a $500 plane ticket so we ended up driving a five passenger car for around 25 hours just to get there. My little brother gets car sick a lot too so that didnt assist the situation.**

**Again, I apologize for not updating, but like i said i was in Texas and my car does not have wi-fi... although that would be awesome! **

**Sorry for the short chapter as well but at least you got a fraction of what might happen to Lucy! Love you guys!**

**Over and out~**

**iloveanime12**


	14. Chapter 14

_Luck of the Unwanted~_

Chapter 14

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed compared to wearing paper dresses and sleeping on rock hard beds. I slowly slid the warm comforter off of my body allowing it to be exposed to the cold morning air.

I got up and stretched before making my way to my door where my uniform hung. After changing, I went to my mirror and combed through my hair before taking a section and tying it up with a red ribbon that matched my uniform.

After tying the knot, my eyes landed in the corner of my room where a bunch of bags sat. It felt like such a long time ago when that incident occurred. Well I guess to most people it was since it was technically Thursday, but to me it was only yesterday. I gathered my things and went downstairs to find Wendy and surprisingly enough, Natsu.

When I walked in, Natsu looked at me like a five year old on Christmas day. He was the boy and I was the toy. A stared back at him for a few seconds before making my way into the kitchen to see what Wendy or Grandine had prepared for breakfast. I feel kind of bad though. I mean here I am, 17 years old having a 13 year old cooking for me. Then again, I am probably the only one in the history of this universe to burn water so…

"Good morning Lucy-san. Did you sleep well?" Wendy asked over her shoulder as she fixed some bacon most likely for Natsu.

I nodded my head in response before making my way to my seat at the table beside Natsu. He looked up at me and grinned. What was up with him today? I mean normally, he isn't even up at this time of day and then he actually acknowledges my presence? Wow…. I am going to need some time to let all of this soak in.

I looked straight ahead trying to avoid his gaze but his eyes started to eventually burn a hole in my side. I turned to look at him but he only smiled in response. Ok. This is really starting to creep me out.

I reached in my school bag and pulled out my whiteboard and a red marker.

'Are you ok Natsu?' I wrote.

"Ok? Of course not. I am perfect." He said fluttering his eye lashes. Did he fall coming down the stairs this morning and hit his head? No that can't be it. Something must have happened before for him to be up this early…. What could it be?

"Lucy-san. I forgot to tell you. If you want I made you a strawberry smoothie in the fridge." Wendy said as she finished putting the burnt bacon a plate and setting it in front of Natsu before grabbing a piece of toast for herself. She was standing over the bacon the entire time. How did it burn?

"Thanks Wendy. You always know how I like my food." Natsu replied before he started to ritual of eating like a pig that had his shot up with Novocain. I mean how else would it be falling out of his mouth like that?

We ate quickly and quietly before standing up and leaving for school. As normal, we walked down about a block before Levy came and met up with us and the four of us walked to school.

"Lu-chan! I am so glad you are ok! What happened? No one has yet to tell the school anything other than you being sent to and from the hospital. Did something happen?" Levy asked as she got closer to me so I was now smooshed between herself and Natsu who still refused to leave my side.

"Stress." Natsu replied for me before I could even uncap my marker. I looked at him and he only winked. I guess it wasn't a complete lie. Levy seemed to by it though.

We walked a bit further in comfortable silence. Levy didn't push on the topic probably because she knew I was "stressed" for a reason. It wasn't long before the top of the school was visible. Slowly but surely the whole building came into view and it didn't take much longer to be in front of the mansion-like structure.

"By Lucy-san, Natsu. Have a great day." Wendy said as she waved before making her way to the freshman and sophomore part of the high school department.

"Yeah I need to return few books anyway. You guys have first period together so you should be fine. See you later Lu-chan!" Levy said before skipping in the direction of, what I guess, is the library.

"So it's just you and me now huh?" Natsu asked as he started to walk to our classroom. I quickly caught up and walked in front of him to prevent him from moving any farther.

'What is up with you today?' I wrote shoving the board in his face. He stuck a hand and moved it back just far enough for him to read it before he responded.

"Nothing. Is there something wrong with doing what I should have done in the first place? I mean, I never showed you around school or introduced you to anyone." He replied before walking around me in a poor attempt to let the subject drop. He was avoiding the topic. Does he feel guilty? Don't tell me he still believes that this is all his fault.

'Yes you are right in one sense but why all of the sudden?'

"Can you just let me do this. Please?" He said as he once again tried to drop it.

'You still feel responsible don't you?'

"Lucy can we not bring this up right now?" Natsu pleaded as he looked away and started to walk.

I guess that finally ends it.

I ran to catch up the hot-headed idiot before making my way to my first period class where I have to deal with the interrogation of what happened. Oh joy.

We made our way down the hall of the school that I swear was a mile long. Well maybe not that long. But pretty long, and the fact that Natsu is silent is not making it any shorter.

I am glad Natsu was there though, because if it wasn't for him I would have just kept walking instead of going inside the classroom. I was so lost in thought, and haven't been here in so long, that I almost forgot how to get everywhere.

And so, as I walked in the faces stared and eyes wondered. It was if it was the first day of school and I was wondering if I would have to write 'mute' again so they can remember. Do they even remember me? From the looks on their faces I honestly can't tell if they remember me or if they just think I am a transfer student. Having blonde hair does make me look American or European after all… then again Natsu has pink hair so…

"Lucy!" "Are you ok?" "Were you really admitted into the hospital?" "What happened?" "Did someone hurt you?"

"Calm down class. Lucy-chan has gone through a lot and probably just wants to be left alone." Mrs. What's-her-face said. Remind me to thank her later.

I made my way to my seat and Natsu sat down beside and gave me his traditional childish grin like nothing had happened. When I saw it though, I couldn't help but smile back.

And just like that, the day flew by in a flash. Well as fast as it can at school anyway. Right now it was lunch time and the 12 of us were sitting at our spots with our two tables pushed together.

Natsu, of course, found a way to sit beside me by asking Levy-chan if she would sit in his normal seat beside Gajeel which, oddly enough, she didn't seem to mind. Mental note to ask about that later. I still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me though.

"So Lucy, what happened? Why were you put in the hospital?" Erza asked as she took a bite of her cake. I bet you can guess what flavor.

"Stress." Levy answered from across the other table. What is it with people answering for me today?

"Stress? What were you stressed about?" Mira asked concerned.

Many things. Some that shouldn't ever be spoken and no one should ever have to face.

"Did it have to do with the bracelet?" Juvia asked. Well I guess that would be the most reasonable answer. I shook my head yes and the girls understood.

"Thank goodness Er-chan's dad is a lawyer. He somehow pulled some strings and found some kind of law or something allowing us to get out without too much penalty." Levy explained for me.

The rest of lunch continued with discussion, laughs, and other things. At one point, Loke put chopsticks in his nose to make him look like a "Saber tooth Lion". I would have understood it they were in his mouth, like teeth should be, but no, they were stuck up his nostrils.

As the conversation continued, I started to notice I was getting low on juice and decided I would go buy a soda. I wrote a note on my whiteboard and left it with Natsu so he wouldn't be confused. I wouldn't be gone for long and it wasn't really far, so I didn't see the need to tote the thing with me. After all, I have to carry the annoying thing with me everywhere as it is.

Most seniors were at lunch right now so the hallway was an eerie, creepy silence. Like the ones in horror movies where the jump scares always come and the killer slaughters the girl.

I grabbed a dollar out of my wallet and inserted in into the machine before pressing Sprite. The bottle soon came out and I grabbed it and took a quick swallow.

As I turned though, I saw a shadow. Oh lord that horror movie thought is most likely getting to my head. _You are imagining things Lucy_. I thought as I closed my eyes.

When I opened them, the shadow was gone and a relieved sigh escaped my lips involuntarily. I continued walking in the direction to the cafeteria where everyone was probably waiting for me.

I walked by that spot though and something grabbed my collar making my heart all but stop beating. Whoever it was dragged me out of building much against my will and threw me to the floor all before I could ever see so much as a strand of hair. Who was it?

"So you actually decided to come to school today? I thought I had humiliated you enough and yet you still come back for more? You're dumber than I thought." The mysterious person said (You most likely know who it is by now cx)

I swiftly turned around and that time, I think my heart did stop.

"Come on Lucy. Did you really think that some random stranger would put something in your bag?" Lisanna said as she walked closer to me. It reminded me all too much of my father after my mom died. The way she strutted to me with her hand raised gave me shudders as I felt the familiar shock run through me making jump farther back. She came closer and closer until she stood directly in front of me. For a second I thought she was going to hit me and flinched but she backed off.

"Hit you? Please, I wouldn't dare let my hand touch the skin of a murderer." As she said that, my eyes went wide as my blood went cold.

_Flashback_

_Kids circled around me as we played on the playground. It was like playing ring-around-the-rosies except I was in the middle and they were chanting different verses._

_"__Murderer, Murderer, Lucy is a murderer. She made her mom and her dad all commit suicide!" They repeated over and over again as they ran in circles around me. _

_I couldn't deal with it any longer. Even as a kid, I wanted my life to end. No one would ever want me. I often would cut light tears in my skin with a pencil. I didn't want to leave scars because scars meant evidence and if I was ever caught, it meant I would have to go to counseling._

_It was like that through most of my childhood and even my early teens until 14 or so._

_Soon I got more aggressive and tried hanging myself only to be found by my roommate Anna. I would try to suffocate myself by holding my breath only to chicken out in the end and started sending oxygen back to my brain. I sometimes would even try to drown myself in the shower._

_It wasn't until later after I turned 17 did I got to experience happiness again. And I owe Grandine and Igneel my life because of it._

_Flashback End_

"Did you hear that Lucy? You seem a bit out of it. Did I hit a nerve or strike a memory?" Lisanna asked innocently as she let out a menacing laugh.

"Lisanna?" A voice asked.

My eyes widen as did hers as we turned at looked at the owner of the voice.

Natsu.

**OMG Dont blame me for this. This was ready on Sunday night but it was too late to post because i had school the next morning, so then i come home from school and my laptop refused to connect too the stupid internet today or yesterday and so here we are today directly after school and *BREATH*Ok my rant is over c;**

**So how was your week? Let me know if you have any suggestions! I need any help that i can! Over and out~**

**iloveanime12**


End file.
